


Aluminum

by psiten



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [16]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Atobe Is A Dork, Atobe is Extra, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Profanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: Atobe had never tried to take him out for an anniversary before, probably because his boyfriend -- while ridiculous -- was not a complete idiot.Special plans are afoot for their tenth anniversary... or at least, that's what Atobe says it is.Original Prompt: Several photos of Musical Echizen looking unimpressed while drinking Ponta.





	Aluminum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobetterpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/gifts).



     Ryoma had some legitimate confusion.

     Atobe had never tried to take him out for an anniversary before, probably because his boyfriend -- while ridiculous -- was not a complete idiot. They both knew they were never going to agree on what had technically been their first date. So it'd been weird when Atobe called at exactly 6:15 PM on a Tuesday (which was 7:15 AM Wednesday back in Japan, so one of the few times that was reasonable for both of them) to ask him to keep the weekend open to celebrate their "tenth anniversary". At least it was kind of approaching summer, so not too far off from when Echizen was willing to admit that "dating" was what they'd been doing during his first year of high school.

     Still weird. But that was life with Atobe in it. You learned not to give a shit why he did anything. At least flying on Atobe's private jet meant no security lines, decent in-flight meals, and plenty of space to stretch their legs, play Monopoly and/or Risk, fuck, and shower, since twelve hour flights where you had to sit in a damn seat the whole time sucked. Also, Atobe stocked an endless supply of Grape Ponta in every vehicle he owned, so when they got to Japan, they didn't even need to stop at a vending machine. It was straight to the helicopter instead.

     "Where are we going, anyway?" Most restaurants wouldn't have required a helicopter to get to, just a car, and if they'd been going to another country, the jet wouldn't have bothered stopping in Tokyo. Although he supposed Atobe might just have decided he _wanted_ to fly the helicopter. He liked to think he looked cool in the little pilot goggles with the microphone that let him talk to air control, even though he just looked like a dork.

     The semi-maniacal laughter his boyfriend had started in on meant this wasn't just for shits, though. There was a reason.

     "Laughing isn't an answer," Ryoma told his asshole sugar daddy.

     "Obviously, I'm taking you to the very spot of our fateful rendezvous."

     "Right. Obviously." After he finished rolling his eyes, Ryoma peeked out the helicopter door. He knew well enough what Japan looked like from the air now to realize they were headed roughly toward Seigaku. So, which of their first dates did Atobe think he was recreating? "Well, you can't be taking me to my high school apartment. Someone else is renting it now, unless you bought it to turn it into some kind of weird museum."

     "Would you want me to?" Atobe asked in his fishing-for-gift-ideas voice.

     "Nope."

     "How I have missed that sweet refrain," he murmured. "All right, then. Guess again."

     "Don't wanna."

     There were literally too many places that Atobe could have decided constituted their first date seven years a-- Wait.

     Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the weirdo flying the helicopter. "Why did you call this our tenth anniversary? We weren't dating ten years ago. You made that big fucking deal out of not dating me until I was old enough for you to not be a pervert."

     "When did I say this was the tenth anniversary of our _romantic_ relationship? A~ahn?"

     "You have got to be fucking kidding me," Ryoma grumbled, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

     "I fully admit that I started dating _you_ long before you started dating _me_ \--"

     "That makes no sense."

     "--but one can hardly say we disagree on the exact day we _met_!"

     "How do you even remember what day it was?" he asked, not actually expecting an answer. Although, when he didn't get one so he could ignore it, Ryoma realized the worst. "Oh shit. You didn't remember. Did you _look up_ a date so you could declare it our anniversary?!"

     "Of course not!" his boyfriend laughed, but he was sweating, too. "I asked Oshitari. He remembers everything, always."

     This from the guy who had once gotten his own best friend's birthday wrong, and then declared that the day he'd picked would be Kabaji's birthday _just for that year_ instead of admitting he'd made a mistake. "Asking Oshitari counts as looking it up. You are fucking ridiculous."

     Although Ryoma didn't technically mind it. Nor did he mind so much when Atobe took his hand and kissed the back of it before returning both of his own hands to the business of flying the giant metal aircraft currently holding both of them aloft with its deadly, spinning propellers. And honestly, if he'd minded the array of servants prepping a fancy buffet for two next to the courts that were "miraculously" clear (read: paid for), he wouldn't have been able to tolerate dating Atobe for seven whole years.

     "You know, we could have driven here. It's accessible by car," Ryoma reminded him.

     His boyfriend fucking _pouted_. "The helicopter was faster."

     "I think you just wanted to fly the helicopter."

     "In fairness to me, owning a helicopter is pointless if you don't intend to fly it."

     With a shrug, he admitted, "Makes sense," and chucked his most recent can of Ponta into the nearest recycle bin.

     Of course, Kabaji was already there with the tennis racket Ryoma kept in Japan, plus all of Atobe's stuff, and they'd changed into their game clothes before they'd left the plane.

     "May I have this match?" Atobe asked.

     "What, like I'd say no? Please."


End file.
